


Поставь меня на колени

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Путь на Эр-Рияд [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Вернувшись со съемок спецвыпуска на Ближнем Востоке, Джеймс Мэй обнаруживает, что у него есть некоторые проблемы.





	

– У меня к тебе просьба, – Мэй нашел Ричарда на перекуре между дублями.   
Стояла промозглая сырая погода, Зонда ехала абы как по пропитанному водой асфальту, и Ричарду никак не удавалось начитать текст, не отвлекаясь на подруливание. Можно было отдать руль Стигу, тот бы без проблем накатал трюков на камеру, но текст и кадры из салона все равно были нужны. Ричарда бесила собственная несостоятельность, погода, злые промокшие операторы, которые уже попытались на него наорать – в общем, весь мир. Команда грелась в вагончике, но Ричарду не хотелось в тесную духоту и он застрял с сигаретой под навесом.  
Мэй подошел бесшумно, как позволял себе делать в последнее время, и Ричард заметил его, только когда его плеча коснулась рука.  
– Да? – он чуть не подскочил. – Что-то случилось?  
– Случилось, да, – Мэй отвел со лба длинную намокшую прядь, с которой капала вода. – Только не сейчас.  
Он посмотрел Ричарду в глаза, будто определял, насколько готов быть откровенным, и пару раз глубоко вздохнул.  
– Поставь меня на колени.  
Первые три глупые реакции, вроде "Что?", роняния сигареты и отпавшей челюсти Ричард успел проконтролировать.   
– Почему я? Я же не разбираюсь в вопросе.  
– Врешь, – ухмыльнулся Мэй, внимательно его разглядывая. – Я не был уверен, когда к тебе шел, но сейчас точно вижу – врешь. Это хорошо.  
– Ладно, вру, – Ричард затянулся в последний раз и потушил сигарету о край урны. – После того, что случилось на востоке, я изрядно перенервничал, все ли правильно сделал. И пошел читать специфические материалы. Но это все равно не делает меня специалистом.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Мэй, отворачиваясь и осматривая затянутое моросью летное поле. – Но к специалисту я пойти не могу, сам понимаешь. А иметь болевую точку таких масштабов – не хочу.  
Ричард потянулся, повел плечами, сбрасывая напряжение, и взглянул на Мэя снизу вверх и очень неуверенно.  
– Я подумаю, хорошо? – Мэй все-таки опустил на него глаза. – Подумаю и приду с вопросами и решением.  
– Хорошо, – Мэй криво улыбнулся, и Ричарда передернуло: до сих пор так Мэй смотрел только на Джереми. – Спасибо.  
Мэй неловко кивнул и, не прощаясь, убрел под дождем в сторону ангаров. Ричард взглянул на часы, на мокрую трассу, выматерился и рванул дверь вагончика:  
– Перерыв закончен? Я хочу снять этот чертов сюжет!

– У меня есть вопросы, – Ричард сидел перед компом и грел подрагивающие ледяные пальцы о чашку чая с молоком. И с тремя ложками сахара.  
– Да? – ответ от Мэя пришел очень быстро, и Ричард понял, насколько нервно тот его ждал.  
– О чем ты хочешь сцену?  
– Повторить то, что случилось в пещере. Только добровольно.  
– И... насколько далеко ты хочешь зайти?   
– Хаммонд, – Мэй не пользовался смайликами, но Ричард видел его привычную, чуть ехидную улыбку, – Мы же взрослые люди. А у меня так вообще база данных в голове. Буду ли я против, если ты кончишь мне в рот? Нет, не буду.   
– А ты сам?  
– Ну, если у меня встанет, в чем я кстати не уверен, то я был бы рад получить немного удовольствия  
– Хорошо... Какие-то табу или сквики? – это написать оказалось просто.  
А вот Мэй замолчал надолго.  
– Мэй?  
– Да, я здесь. Я думаю. Тебе обосновать почему, или просто изложить список?  
Хаммонда передернуло:  
– Если тебе проще список – давай список. Если что, я уточню.  
– Хорошо, – Мэй набирал сообщение долго, Хаммонд даже начал подумывать сбегать за коньяком к чаю, а то слишком трезвый разговор выходил. – Я не хочу ничего про боль. То есть, ты можешь быть достаточно жестким, властным, можешь давить, но вот намеренно причинять мне боль – не надо. И... не надо в рамках сцены пытаться меня взять. Я не знаю, что будет хуже, если я остановлю тебя или если я тебе дам.   
– Программа... – неуверенно начал Хаммонд.  
– Да, программа.  
Мэй явно не хотел углубляться в вопрос, и Ричард понимал, почему. Все-таки инкубов в основном использовали те люди, которые не могли найти живого согласного партнера.  
– Я боюсь почувствовать себя совсем вещью. На минет хоть теоретически согласие нужно, а на это – не обязательно.  
– Я понимаю, – быстро набрал Ричард.  
Он чувствовал себя достаточно неловко, ведь обычно Мэй только зло смеялся над своей "нечеловечностью". И сейчас в этом признании было огромное доверие.  
– Вот и хорошо. Дальше?  
– Так, что еще – антишоковые меры, – Ричард почесал затылок. – Тебя вообще хоть какой-то алкоголь берет? На самом деле?  
– У тебя там учебник? Какая прелесть, – Мэй опять незримо улыбнулся. – Нет, не берет.  
– Тогда плед на диван положи.  
– Я? – удивился Мэй.  
– Ну, я думал, тебе будет спокойнее в привычной обстановке.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, – ответил Мэй после паузы, за которую Ричард успел себе раз пять выдать по голове за вторжение в личное пространство. – Еще какие-нибудь мысли?  
– Да, – это предложение Ричард обдумал и обосновал. – Ты не хочешь сделать это днем? Идеально было бы, чтоб в комнате на солнечную сторону, но это уж как с погодой повезет. Я хочу, чтобы по ощущениям было не похоже на пещеру.  
– Хорошо, я жду тебя в субботу в час. Еще что-нибудь?  
– Да... – вот теперь у Ричарда начали подрагивать руки. – Могу я завязать тебе глаза?  
Он нажал на "Enter" не глядя, чтоб не успеть передумать. И тут же кинулся объяснять:  
– Не ради того, чтоб тебя ограничить и сделать более зависимым. Просто ты слишком хорошо меня читаешь. Боюсь, контролировать и голос, и лицо и процесс – меня просто не хватит.  
– Лааадно, – ответ от Мэя пришел удивительно быстро. – Буду ждать тебя в гостиной на диване. С закрытыми глазами.  
– Шарф с меня, – быстро вклинился Ричард.  
– Хорошо, тогда давай я объясню тебе дорогу.

Ричард приехал на нужную улицу за двадцать минут до срока. Припарковался и какое-то время нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, делая вид, что слушает радио. Потом понял, что это не работает, и выбрался на улицу. Дошел до кафе на углу и взял кофе – на вынос, потому что сидеть в одном помещении с посторонними людьми было невыносимо. К дому Мэя Ричард старался не приближаться, хоть и понимал, что тот вряд ли стоит у окна в ожидании. Скорее мечется по квартире в панике или отвлекается на что-то полезное, это же Мэй.  
Наконец, время пришло, и Ричард нащупал в кармане ключи.  
Комната была залита светом, на полу лежал ковер с длинным ворсом, а Мэй, как они и договаривались, сидел на диване. Свободно, расслабившись, закинув руки на спинку и запрокинув голову. И с закрытыми глазами.  
– Мэй? Посиди так еще, пожалуйста.   
Мэй улыбнулся. Ричард подошел вплотную, пропуская между пальцами черный шарф. И застыл на пару мгновений, желая запомнить Мэя таким, раскрытым и доверяющим. Он не был уверен, что после сегодняшнего дня еще когда – нибудь останется с Мэем наедине. Полюбовался прижмуренными от солнца глазами, вытянутой шеей, ключицами в расстегнутом вороте черной рубашки.  
– Это было последнее “пожалуйста” на сегодня, – Ричард с трудом выдержал голос, но, видимо, у него получилось, потому что Мэй едва заметно кивнул. – Подними голову.  
Ифрит послушно оторвал голову от спинки дивана – но и только. Ричард понял, что с этого момента силу имеют только прямые приказы. Подошел ближе, оперся коленом на диван и быстро завязал шарфом глаза Мэя. Пару раз глубоко вздохнул и постарался вспомнить тот голос, которым привык отдавать приказы лошадям и собакам – спокойный, жесткий и уверенный.  
– Стоп-слово?  
– Красный.  
– Хорошо, – Ричард отошел на несколько шагов. – Встань.  
Мэй поднялся легко и стремительно, и сразу, возможно, из-за непривычной черной одежды, показался высоким и хрупким. Ричард, не скрываясь, обошел вокруг него, любуясь, от расслабленных плеч до босых стоп, почти скрытых длинным ворсом ковра.  
– Ты можешь отвечать на мои вопросы. И можешь сказать, если захочешь, чтобы я что-то для тебя сделал. Но я не обещаю выполнить твою просьбу. Это понятно?  
Мэй кивнул.  
– Разденься.  
Мэй не казался дезориентированным, как был бы на его месте человек. И все же он нервничал – по крайней мере, пуговицы на манжете рванул нервно.   
– Не спеши, – Ричард накрыл его ладонь своей. – Все в порядке, нервничать не нужно.  
Мэй глубоко вздохнул и прикусил на мгновение губу. Но, видимо, это помогло. Простой, вроде бы, процесс, в который Мэй не пытался вложить ни грамма эротики, оказался внезапно пронзительным – Мэй снимал с себя не одежду, а щиты.  
– На колени.  
Мэй опустился на пол болезненно знакомым плавным движением и замер, скрестив запястья за спиной и опустив голову. Слишком покорный, чтобы это было правильным.  
– Не опускай голову, – приказал Ричард подходя ближе и становясь у него за спиной.  
Он не старался двигаться тихо, в этом не было смысла, Мэй бы все равно услышал. Да и незачем было лишать его ориентиров.  
Мэй поднял голову, длинные концы шарфа скользнули по спине почти до поясницы, и она покрылась мурашками. Ричард довольно улыбнулся и положил ладони Мэю на плечи. Он разминал и гладил скованный загривок, проводил ладонями по спине, иногда чуть спускался на грудь, но не спешил. Пока в его прикосновениях не было ничего эротичного. И Мэй это принял, мягко расслабляясь под руками, едва заметно тянулся за прикосновениями.  
– Вот так, очень хорошо.  
Ричард позволил себе на пробу скользнуть ладонью по горлу Мэя, легонько прижал, не чтобы перекрыть дыхание, но обозначив намерение. Мэй податливо откинул голову, Ричард видел, как дрогнули его губы. Он наклонился и коснулся поцелуем плеча, не убирая ладони с горла, поласкал языком нежную кожу. Мэй на мгновения задержал дыхание, и выгнулся, подставляясь. Ричарду безумно хотелось впиться в кожу жестко, оставив след, а то и укусить. Но прав на это у него не было. Мэй не должен был носить еще и его метки.  
Ричард обошел ифрита и опустился на пол перед ним, почти вплотную, так что его колено пришлось между разведенных бедер Мэя. Тот вздрогнул, когда жесткий шов джинсов зацепил нежную кожу. Ричард провел пальцами по лицу ифрита, касался скул, отводил со лба волосы, будто узнавал его на ощупь, и все никак не мог остановиться. Комментарии на тему того, какой Мэй красивый, он предпочел оставить при себе. Он удивлялся собственной реакции на происходящее – нежность, которая призывала целовать запястья, спорила с хищным желанием грубо стискивать, целовать, оставляя следы, и слышать стоны, в которых боль неотделима от удовольствия. Собираясь на встречу, Ричард вообще не думал, что у него встанет, но оказалось, что демонстративная покорность сильного несгибаемого Мэя, его доверие и податливость действуют лучше любой виагры.   
И Ричард не удержался, грубо притянул его к себе за загривок, заставив на мгновение потерять равновесие, и впился в губы жестким поцелуем. Мэй послушно приоткрыл рот и едва слышно застонал. Не разрывая поцелуя, Ричард скользнул руками по его груди, легко, почти невесомо потер соски. Он помнил, как на самом деле чувствителен ифрит, и сейчас с удовольствием ласкал его грудь, останавливаясь, когда тот начинал скулить от избытка ощущений. Потом широкими движениями огладил бока и положил ладони на бедра Мэю. Пожалел, что не может зарисовать его вот такого – красивого, раскрытого, вытянутого в струну, с запрокинутой в наслаждении головой, во власти другого человека. Которую он признал сам. Ричард легонько коснулся волосков у основания практически вставшего члена. Порадовался, что это не будет игрой в одни ворота, и что Мэю тоже нравится происходящее.   
Ричард поднялся на ноги и демонстративно громко звякнул пряжкой ремня. Ифрит, раскрасневшийся, дышащий приоткрытым ртом, чертовски соблазнительный, ждал спокойно и не пытался отстраниться. Ричард взял член в руку и провел головкой по его губам. Он не хотел давить, не хотел фиксировать или направлять Мэя. И тот сам подался вперед, облизнул головку, а потом скользнул дальше. Руки так и тянулись зарыться в серебристую гриву, задать ритм, но это было никак нельзя, поэтому Хаммонд вцепился ему в плечо.  
Это было идеально, и Ричарду стоило больших усилий держать себя в руках и не закрывать глаза. Слишком идеально, вдруг подумал он. Тот Мэй, который отвечал ему на поцелуи, был неловок. И пульс, Ричард ощутил, что на шее Мэя, под его пальцами ровно бьется жилка. Мороз прополз по позвоночнику, и Ричард сгреб в кулак концы шарфа и серебристые пряди, оттягивая от себя ифрита.  
– Мэй, Мэй остановись!  
Мэй тяжело осел на пятки, его плечи напряглись и он опустил голову  
– Тебе неприятно? – голос ифрита был хриплым, и вовсе не от того, что Ричард только что трахал его горло.  
– Чщщщ, тише, – Ричард прижал пальцы к его губам, приказывая замолчать. – Все замечательно, но мы здесь не для этого. Ты не должен прятаться за программой, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Только если ты сам хочешь.  
Мэй судорожно выдохнул и сжал руки в кулаки. У Хаммонда мелькнула мысль, что классическая поза может слишком напоминать ему о пещере.  
– Можешь прикоснуться ко мне, если хочешь.  
Мэй стремительно поднял руку и вцепился в запястье Ричарда, ощупывая позвякивающие браслеты, и тот порадовался, что утром их надел.   
– Все хорошо? – Ричард осторожно коснулся его волос.  
Мэй быстро закивал, а потом со сдавленным всхлипом ухватился рукой за его пояс и уткнулся лбом в бедро.  
– Говори со мной, – еле слышно прошептал Мэй.  
А Ричард обозвал себя последним болваном и погладил его по голове.   
– Все в порядке, не беспокойся. Здесь только я, ты в безопасности. Ты можешь расслабиться.  
Через пару минут он уже начал повторяться, но кажется текст ее имел значения. Ифрит слушал его голос, и напряженные подрагивающие плечи потихоньку расслаблялись. Мэй пошевелился, усаживаясь поудобнее, и Ричард не стал ему мешать. Рука лежавшая на поясе начала сползать, легонько поглаживая и сдавливая бедро. Хаммонд сглотнул – игнорировать собственное возбуждение было непросто.  
Мэй поднял голову и робко скользнул ладонью по его бедру, ближе к паху  
– Можно?  
– Только если хочешь.  
Мэй кивнул и придвинулся ближе. Отвел в сторону мешающие полы рубашки и, помогая себе руками, снова взял в рот. И вот теперь было правильно и по-настоящему. Мэй придерживал его за бедра, иногда слишком сильно сжимая пальцы, сбивался с ритма, замирал, будто в чем-то сомневаясь. Ричард его не торопил, только поглаживал по волосам, по шее и говорил какие-то успокоительные фразы все более срывающимся голосом. И не убирал руку с плеча, чтоб чувствовать, как бешено бьется под пальцами пульс.  
Предупредительное: " Мэй!" прозвучало совсем жалобно, ифрит и не подумал отстраниться, а Ричарду пришлось ухватиться за его плечи обеими руками, чтоб не упасть. Проморгался он очень быстро, все-таки мозг помнил, зачем он сюда пришел, и Ричард поспешил разжать пальцы. И понял, что синяки у Мэя все-таки останутся. Хотя самому Хаммонду они почему-то казались не такими неприемлемыми, как засосы.  
Впрочем, ифриту явно не было до этого дела – он сидел, расслабленно уронив руки, облизывал губы и слегка покачивался. Ричард быстро сел на ковер за его спиной и потянул, укладывая к себе на грудь, заставляя распрямить ноги.   
– Вот так, – прошептал он Мэю куда-то в основание шеи.  
Он нежно касался губами шеи и мочки уха, поглаживал грудь ифрита, а второй рукой ласкал его член – уверенно и четко, как тот сам его когда-то учил. Еще крепче прижал к себе вздрагивающего в экстазе Мэя. А потом с удовольствием откинулся на оказавшийся за спиной диван. Мэй расслабленно лежал у него на плече, и Ричарду чертовски не хотелось снимать с него повязку и заглядывать в глаза. Но делать было нечего. Мэй послушно приподнял голову, а потом уронил ее обратно, явно слишком выбитый из колеи, чтоб действовать сразу.  
– Иди ко мне, – Ричард неловко обнял его за плечи.   
И тут Мэй перевернулся, уткнулся макушкой куда – то под подбородок, обхватил его руками и вжался всем телом. Ричард, не глядя, пошарил по дивану и стащил подготовленный педантичным ифритом плед. Укутал его, обнял покрепче, бормоча успокоительные глупости куда-то во взъерошенную шевелюру, и поглаживал по плечам.  
Мэй только раз поднял голову, сверкнул взглядом, ярким, синим, из-под слипшихся в стрелки ресниц и, очевидно удовлетворенный увиденным, снова уткнулся Ричарду в грудь. Тот был не против, по крайней мере, еще полчасика. Потом, наверное, начнет болеть спина, и надо будет перебраться на диван. Но это потом.


End file.
